


High on Humans

by Eunmih, shitty4eyes



Series: High On Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun: the Raccoon of Vampires, Flirting, Flirting!!!, Love at first sight?? probably, M/M, Vampires, biting during sexy times, changki being soft and cute as always, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunmih/pseuds/Eunmih, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: Changkyun can appreciate beauty when he sees it. One of the smaller pleasures of life that he finds in the smile of a stranger with pink hair, laughing in the middle of a crowd. Changkyun wonders if he smells sweet…





	High on Humans

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mentions of an eating disorder.
> 
> So, remember "Ultralife?"  
Basically, we wrote Kihyun as a vamp and then immediately wrote this because why not?

Perfumes are a blend of so many different scents, working together to create a whole. Some are cheap and sharp, hitting like a cold breeze when stepping outside, unpleasant and harsh. Some wash over like hot water when sinking into a bath, enveloping and relaxing.

Walking into a club, with people filling up the space with their mixed scents, Changkyun can recognise the difference; there’s the smell of sweat, of alcohol, arousal and excitement, all mixing together and all it does is make him thirsty. These places are obnoxiously prurient, and it’s the most overwhelming thing of them all, to watch bodies move on a dance floor and know what they’re thinking just from what they smell like.

Not that it’s difficult to _ see _, either. People dance closely, some kiss, they grind and touch and taste, and Changkyun watches, as he must, for when a touch goes too far, a kiss comes uninvited.

It’s easy for humans to say that vampires are overrun with their instincts, that they can’t control their thirst. That always makes Changkyun laugh. Human thirst is the most inherent, driving carnality of this world, and that’s why places like this exist. 

Yes, there are many who come here just to dance, but the smell of sex in the air tells far more than they might believe.

Changkyun’s thirst might honestly be the most innocent of them all. Humans don’t need the things they crave, but this ‘instinct’ Changkyun has… it’s that of a small child reaching for its mother’s teat, still completely blind to the world; yes, it’s instinct, but it’s just… survival. It’s a need, not a want. If it was a want, Changkyun wouldn’t be here right now, sitting by a bar without a drink, eyes on the people that fill the room like a wine and its most eccentric scent fills a bottle.

He’s not the only predator that comes to places like this, after all.

Changkyun can see well in the dark, better than all these… well, omnivores. So he can appreciate beauty when he sees it. One of the smaller pleasures of life that he finds in the smile of a stranger with pink hair, laughing in the middle of a crowd. Changkyun wonders if he smells sweet… 

Not that Changkyun would ever hurt something so sweet.

It’s hard to look away, though. And even knowing he should, knowing he should look away, Changkyun finds his gaze lingering just a moment longer, finds his senses tuned in to listen.

“It’s just that,” the pink-haired stranger huffs, stops jumping when the music ends and lets his arms fall down, “I thought he’d be coming with us?”

“He’s got kid duty!” a friend, Changkyun assumes, with dark red hair and a taller, slimmer stature says, smiling widely. “Couldn’t get a sitter! Isn’t he just an angel?”

“No?” the pink-haired stranger says, “The kid is, quite literally, his responsibility? Ask’em, rais’em.”

The redhead rolls his eyes with a smile, “I know, I know. My responsibility, too, though, and yet here I am--” he says, poking the pink boy’s chest. 

“I am obviously your responsibility, too? You’re on best friend duty. _ Best friend.” _

“I do love when you get all possessive,” the redhead laughs, throws an arm over the pink boy. 

Changkyun smiles. That looks… nice. Changkyun’s own best friend isn’t really one for touch, but that’s fine. 

“Where the hell did Hoseok go?!” the redhead asks.

The pink boy--his beige hoodie has black and pink letters on the sleeves, ‘mystère’ it says--looks around, the pink hair falling over his forehead flapping from side to side. It’s parted down the middle, even if just a little. 

“Huh?” he goes. “Hoseok… He was here just a minute ago.”

“Think he saw someone hot?”

“He wouldn’t just _ leave… _ Would he…?”

“Nah, maybe--”

“Guys!” a muscled, soft faced man with white and blue tipped hair makes his way through the crowd towards them. “I brought shots! Oh, and--Oh, sorry,” he apologises to someone as he bumps into them, bowing his head. “I got the DJ to play our song next!”

“The DJ?” the pink boy asks, turning around to search for the DJ, turning again and meeting Changkyun’s eye. He stops to blink, but the look doesn’t hold because he’s quickly pulled along towards the muscled guy to take his shot.

The face the pink-haired boy pulls makes Changkyun smile. It’s a shame, really, that he can’t just be here for the reasons all these humans are.

“That tastes like shit,” the redhead wheezes, shoving the empty shot glass towards the muscled guy. “Never do that to me again.”

There’s a giggle that sounds both giddy and cheeky, and it takes Changkyun a moment to pin it to the pink boy, whose grin looks borderline devilish.

_ Cute _.

Changkyun frowns and looks away. Not cute, delicate. Far too damn delicate.

“Er, I think that dude’s staring at you,” one of them whispers. Sounds like the redhead. So, Changkyun glances back, smiles when he catches all their eyes, before looking away again. Because yes, he was staring.

His attention is pulled towards something else, though. Or rather, someone else; a man, by the bar, just a few feet away, downing a whole row of shots all by himself. Once he’s done, the man turns to the woman next to him and touches her hair, curls it behind her ear even though she shrinks away from the touch. It makes Changkyun’s eyes narrow and nose scrunch, like a sharp, sour smell just breezed by. 

_ They all smell sour, and they taste it, too. _

“I drank all of these,” the man says, pointing at the six shots on the counter, “So… Will you finally dance with me? You said you would, baby girl.”

_ Ugh _.

The girl swallows, and it’s horrible, really, because Changkyun can smell her fear, her anxiety. “I--” She looks around, clearly searching for an out, so Changkyun stands up, walks closer. 

The man is taller, but that doesn’t mean a damn thing to a vampire.

“Is he bothering you?” Changkyun asks, eyes on the sour smell in the form of a human.

The girl seems to startle, turns to look at Changkyun. The man, though, glances up at him and frowns, clearly unamused. Suddenly, the smell is even sourer. An acidic thing thst Changkyun can feel on his tongue, too.

“What do you want?” the man asks.

“It’s not about what I want,” Changkyun says, looks to the girl with a small smile he hopes is kind. “It’s about what she wants.”

The man frowns even more, clicks his tongue and straightens up. He towers over Changkyun. Towers over the girl, too, who seems to shrink closer to Changkyun, now. But then, after a pointed glare, the man turns and walks away, pushing a nearby guy aside to make way.

“Thank you,” the girl says, eyes cast down.

“It’s okay,” Changkyun says, eyes on the guy as he moves through the crowd. “Are you alone here? You should go find your friends...”

“My girl friends should be here soon… I was just getting a drink. He’s been pestering me since I walked in. But I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Changkyun smiles at her, bows his head. “Have a nice night, then,” he says and turns away, to where he saw the man go. _ What an asshole. He’ll do nicely, even if he’ll taste like shit. _

Changkyun catches a familiar giggle, then, and looks up at it to see the pink boy again, now just a few people away in a crowd that is divided between dancers and people standing in small circles with their drinks, just bopping their heads.

Busy trying to tune himself out of what, or whom he wants to look at, listen to, Changkyun lets his eyes search the crowd. And he’s so busy concentrating on ‘tuning himself out’ that he only notices a new scent nearby when it’s right in front of him.

“Three Strawberry Berryoskas, please,” pink boy says, crossing his arms over the counter and tip toeing in small jumps as he smiles at the bartender.

It’s a new scent, and… it’s sweet. Changkyun had known it would be sweet, and yet, it still knocks him a little off axis. Changkyun knows that it’s part of his physiology that he, himself, smells sweet to humans, and he can’t help but wonder if it’s the same sort of smell, the same pull towards something, what he’s feeling towards this boy.

What is a Strawberry Berryoska, though? Changkyun watches the boy, the drink and--Well, not surprising that it has vodka. The ‘yoska’ gave it away. But it’s basically just strawberry lemonade with vodka.

Three transparent plastic cups filled with ice and strawberry slices are placed over the counter, and pink boy stares as he seems to contemplate how to grab all of them. He looks back over his shoulder and then back at the cups, grabbing two of them between his forefingers and thumbs and then stretching out the remaining fingers to grab the third cup.

And that’s how he turns, slowly, and makes his way back to his friends, tongue peeking out between his lips.

“Oh, what in the sweet hell…” the redhead complains, even as he laughs. “Is that a liquidised barbie?”

“It looks like blood,” the muscled man says, raising his cup just a little to look at all the red.

“Maybe you’ll turn into a vampire if you drink it,” pink boy scoffs, takes a sip and then shivers with a nose scrunch and a pursed little smile.

Changkyun scoffs to himself, but smiles, too. It’s not that easy. 

“Never even met a vampire, so I doubt it,” the redhead says, taking a long sip without making any sort of face. 

“I’ve read about them,” pink boy chirps, lips pasted to his cup even as he licks them. “There was a magazine and I was dyeing my roots so… I was like, _ why not? _ But yeah, they’re rare.”

“You probably look like a marshmallow cupcake to a vampire,” the muscled guy says, making the oddest face down at his drink.

A marshmallow cupcake? Maybe. Behind glass, in a bakery that smells like bread. It’s not a great smell here, really, though. Smells like dirt. This boy, though? Probably to vampires what a cupcake smells like to humans.

Changkyun sighs and rolls his eyes at himself; _ no cupcakes for you, Kyun. You’re the raccoon of vampires, go dumpster diving and go home _. He glances back, though, to find the edible piece of trash from before in the crowd but doesn’t see him.

The lights change, like they do, sometimes in patterns that make Changkyun’s brain fizzle a little. And then everything goes back to dark, just purples and greens and yellows coming out of the neon lights on the walls.

The girl from before seems to have found her friends. Changkyun spots her dancing in the crowd with a group of four other girls, all drinks in hand, arms raised as they feel the music.

Music. Changkyun barely pays it any mind. He doesn’t come here to _ feel _ the music, even if to vampires music feels like a mixture of flavours, all because they can hear every single sound hidden behind all the others. Layers of sound...

And while club music isn’t the most alluring kind of mixture out there, the scent that washes over, sweet mixed with a little sweat and intoxication, is rather enticing. It makes Changkyun’s throat burn. It’s been too long, really, since he fed.

“You okay?” the muscled guy asks the pink boy, and Changkyun immediately looks over towards the bar, now, as if to make sure he is.

“Yeah, lemme just--” the pink boy reaches back and pulls at his hoodie, brings it up and over his head, white t-shirt climbing up and then falling down. “Ugh, too hot,” the pink boy says, leans against the counter as he tries to figure out which side of the hoodie is which. 

Once he’s done, he brings it up, sleeves over his shoulders that he ties over his chest. He turns to the bar and smiles a little when his friend asks for two other drinks. This time, it’s just Baileys. 

“Hey, Ki,” the muscled guy says then, pokes at the pink boy’s shoulder. “Imma go to the bathroom, wait here, alright?”

“Kay,” the pink-haired boy (Ki, apparently) chirps, crosses his arms over the counter and rests his chin over them, eyes on the way the bartender prepares their drinks.

It’s appalling, the feeling Changkyun gets when the human scum from before appears by the boy’s side, giving him a side-glance and a smile that should be directed somewhere else, if anywhere at all.

“Hey,” the guy says, voice drawled. _ Ugh _. “I like your hair.” 

At least he isn’t touching it… But Changkyun still moves a little closer, just in case.

“Thanks,” the boy answers without looking over. His eyes are trained on the cups the bartender is filling with ice, a little smile on his lips.

The guy looks the pink boy up and down and smirks, moving himself a little closer. “Wanna dance, beautiful?”

“Nope,” the boy says, popping the ‘p’.

Changkyun scoffs. He’s liking this boy more and more.

“Aw, why not?” the man says, moving even closer, obnoxiously so, putting a hand on the small of the pink boy’s back. “I’ll show you a good time.”

“I’d very much appreciate it if you took your hand off of me,” the boy mumbles, finally leaning away as the bartender puts the drinks up on the counter. The boy hands over his card and lets the bartender stamp it, then turns a little to look at the man, slowly pushes his hand away.

The man scowls, looks frustrated, and pushes against the pink boy’s hand to reach for his ass and pull him closer. But before Changkyun can even think to get in there, beat the _ shit _out of this guy, the boy kicks his knee up right into the man’s crotch, grabbing for his hand when the man crouches a little and twisting it.

“I _ said,” _ the boy warns, “Hands off.”

Not just cute, apparently.

“Hey,” the bartender calls, “Everything alright?”

The boy lets go and turns to take his drinks. “It’s fine. Thank you,” he says before turning to walk away into the crowd. He almost bumps into his friend, the one who’d gone to the bathroom, and the two of them go back to where they were on the dancefloor with their red headed friend.

The human trash bag, though, pushes away from the counter and stomps his way to the bathroom, and Changkyun follows. He comes here a lot. He knows the layout. There are three doors at the back of this club; two for bathrooms, and one leading into an alleyway out the back, for deliveries, he’s sure. So, Changkyun follows and as the man passes that door, grabs at the back of his clothes, opens the door, and throws him out into the alleyway. 

Changkyun slams the door closed behind him as the man hits the opposite wall and then falls on the floor. Quickly, the man tries to get up, scrambles up and leans against the wall, eyes wide on Changkyun before a frown replaces the surprise.

“You,” the man says, “What d’you want!”

Changkyun scoffs, rolling up his sleeves and walking closer. “I swear, is that one of the five sentences your tiny brain has memorised? Feels like it...” Changkyun tilts his head. “Have you learned what the word ‘no’ means yet?”

“What?!” the man scowls, pushes away from the wall and gives a step closer. “You think you can fight, is that it?” the man spits. “Am I stealing your targets, is that it? What can your scrawny ass do, anyway?”

Changkyun barks a laugh, hides it behind his hand. “S--Sorry, you’re just--” he laughs again. “You’re my target, you fucking moron.”

The man makes a face and blinks, clearly confused. “What…” He seems to think that one over and then smirks. Gross. “Ah, so you were jealous I wasn’t paying attention to you?” the man asks, tries to give a step forward but wobbles in his drunkenness.

Vampires are _ about _ as fast as this man is slow. And the _ poor, stupid man _ looks so unsteady on his feet, Changkyun decides to help, bringing a hand up around the man’s neck to pin him back against the wall, feet off the ground. Takes it out of the equation, after all.

The man’s eyes widen and he reaches up for Changkyun’s wrist with a, “Nng!”

“Your dick,” Changkyun hisses, feels his teeth itch. “Is not a fucking national treasure, stop acting like it.” Changkyun squeezes his hand around the man’s neck, knows it will leave a bruise. But then again, Changkyun had planned on leaving a mark. And it’s always better when they squirm a little, when there’s panic in their eyes, even if said distress doesn’t taste all that good.

The man smells _ terrible _, like alcohol and fear, but a need is a need, and this most certainly isn’t a want, as Changkyun quickly ducks forward, feels his fangs in his mouth just before they pierce at the man’s neck, and he sucks, feels his mouth fill with blood.

Even if it tastes terrible, it still soothes the burning thirst in his throat, which is the point of this. To take care of Changkyun’s essential needs, and scare the living shit out of assholes.

The man keeps squirming, and it means nothing to Changkyun, really, not for a vampire, and Changkyun lets go (it’s hard, it’s really fucking hard) just as he feels the man’s heart slow down a little, watches him crumble to the floor, weak. Changkyun gives him a kick in the stomach, just because he feels like it.

“If I ever see you here again,” Changkyun hisses. “If you _ ever _touch someone without their permission again, I will find you and I will fucking kill you.”

The blood that spills out of the man’s neck slides down to his shirt and stains just as the wound slowly closes. The man gurgles something, tongue rolling just before his head tilts to the side and he passes out.

Changkyun gives him one last look before walking back into the club.

Unfortunately, the man will be fine. Vampire bites are just like that; dulls the pain of the actual bite, sews it up the moment the vampire is done. Changkyun has spent many, many nights thinking about why that could be the case, and the only thing he can put it down to is, well…. Sentimentality. 

Everything smells a little less now, feels a little less edgy. The lights barely make his brain fizzle. He feels full, relieved, even if the aftertaste is a little sour.

He doesn’t need to stay, but he does, just in case. He stays until the crowd scatters to the four winds and people leave either to go party somewhere else or to go home.

But still, it’s a shame he never got to talk to that beautiful, pink-haired boy that takes absolutely _ no _shit and smells like candy.

Outside, this far from the center and the light pollution, the sky looks like black tranquility married to a poetry of stars. It’s chilly, just a little cold, but the air feels soft against the skin of Changkyun’s face.

A few people whistle as they walk left, a bunch of drunks stumbling right, and in the middle, sitting on the sidewalk by the road, alone, the pink-haired boy Changkyun wishes he could’ve talked to.

Changkyun frowns, looks up at the sky. _ God, is that you? _ He scoffs a little at himself, then, rolling down his sleeves again as he sits down on the sidewalk, a whole person’s breadth between him and the boy.

“Hey,” Changkyun says, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands. 

The boy only looks at Changkyun’s legs, his own up and between his arms. “Hey…”

“Well done on the--” Changkyun points over his shoulder with a thumb. “Knee-ing back there. Hope you did it hard enough so he’ll never copulate.”

The boy huffs a laugh, smiles a little without looking up. “You saw that, huh…? Well, he had it coming.”

“That he definitely did,” Changkyun chuckles. “And yeah, I saw. Kinda wanted to buy you a drink, actually.”

The boy blinks and finally looks up at Changkyun’s face, his own looking sweetly innocent in surprise. “Because… I kicked him in the balls?”

“It’s one of the reasons,” Changkyun says, smiling. _ Ugh, he really does smell sweet… _ Not just that, he’s… pretty. Really, stupid pretty. He just looks so _ soft _and yet, knees the testicles right back up a man’s body. Talk about attractive. “Bit late now, though, sorry about that.”

The boy perks up, lips a bit pouty as he looks Changkyun up and down. “Why late?”

Changkyun gestures around, raising an eyebrow. “You’re _ not _waiting for a lift home..?”

“Uber,” the boy says. “But… I can cancel.”

Changkyun bites at his lip before he laughs, looking away. “I’m flattered… If I was waiting for anything, I’d cancel it, too. So…” Changkyun looks back at the club, they’re closing but they probably still serve. “Drink?”

The boy looks back over his shoulder and then lifts the hand holding his phone to look at it. “Think thirty minutes is enough?”

“For a drink,” Changkyun hums, standing up, holds his hand out for the boy to take if he wants. “Yes.”

“What else did you have in mind,” the boy asks as he gets up _ without _ taking Changkyun’s hand, which just makes Changkyun smile wider.

“Nothing that’ll get me kneed in the dick, I promise,” Changkyun laughs, sees that this boy is quite literally his height. Huh. “I’m Changkyun, by the way.”

“Kihyun,” the boy says and turns to walk to the club. “Come on, time won’t stop for you.”

_ Oh, I like you _.

They walk back in and Changkyun finds a spot by the bar, immediately leaning over to get the bartender’s attention and glance to Kihyun. “What do you want?”

Oh no, Changkyun just said the thing! The thing! Blegh.

“No _ ‘what’s your poison of choice’? _ Well, minus ten points for you,” Kihyun says as he jumps up to sit on one of the stools. He has his hoodie on again so he just looks soft, extra, extra soft. Whenever he talks, though, it’s like whiplash, because he’s not all that soft.

Exactly what a little demon would be like, if such things were real.

“Oh, you want cliches?” Changkyun teases. “I can do cliches,” Changkyun chuckles as the bartender walks up to them.

“It’s last call, unfortunately,” the man says, smiling apologetically. “But what can I get you?”

“Juice,” Changkyun says, quite seriously. It’s… literally all he _ can _drink that doesn’t come from a human. “Thanks. And a… Berryosak…?” Changkyun squints, looks over to Kihyun. “Something like that?”

Kihyun pffts a laugh, hand coming up as if to cover his mouth. He doesn’t, though, and just looks at the bartender to say, “A Strawberry Berryoska, please.”

“What in the sweet heel is a Berryoska?” Changkyun asks Kihyun, laughing. “It sounds like a Russian super villain or something.”

“Lemonade and vodka,” Kihyun chirps. And… _ right. _ Changkyun saw it being made. But still...

“Gross,” Changkyun says, grinning. “But hey, I’m not the one drinking it. Oh! Wait--Cliches. I got cliches.” Changkyun clears his throat, spins a little on the chair. “Do you come here often?”

Changkyun knows he doesn’t, because Changkyun does, and would have noticed.

Kihyun laughs a little and props an elbow over the counter, gives Changkyun a glance and raises an eyebrow. “No. First time, actually. Do you?”

“Every now and then, when I’m bored,” Changkyun says, mirrors Kihyun’s posture and expression. “Did you come down directly from heaven or was there a lay-over in Valhalla?”

Kihyun looks away and lets his tongue out before pulling it back in. “Why? Last time I heard, temptation came from down below. And yes, I worded that right.”

Changkyun laughs--actually, really laughs, forehead down to the bar before he lifts it again, bites his tongue between his teeth. _ Shit, I like you _. “Looks like an angel, looks like temptation, somehow both? How did you manage that?”

“Maybe I’m a fallen angel.”

“A fallen angel in Seoul? Quite the aim you’ve got there.”

“You were the one aiming, though,” Kihyun says. “Considering you wanted to buy me a drink.”

“And you let me, so I must have really good aim.”

“Only because you’re hot and well mannered.”

Changkyun actually feels his ears go red and he looks away just as the bartender puts their drinks down before walking back to continue cleaning. 

“Ah, so I have terrible aim but I’m just advantaged…”

“Or maybe,” Kihyun says, brings his drink closer and takes a sip, “It’s both.”

Changkyun bites at his tongue again, tries not to smile too widely. “We’ve veered off from cliches into obnoxious flirting,” Changkyun teases..

Kihyun takes a drink and blinks. “Obnoxious? Why? I’m having fun.”

“So am I,” Changkyun says, tilting his head as he looks at Kihyun. “I don’t think obnoxious was the right word…”

“‘Exceptional’?”

“Tantalizing.”

“Earnest,” Kihyun nods, takes another drink. Changkyun watches his lips before he looks away, tongueing at his cheek. _ This is a bad idea _.

“Promising..?” Changkyun asks, a little carefully.

Kihyun lowers his cup and glances up to watch Changkyun for a moment before looking away and putting the cup down on the counter. “Vehemently.”

Changkyun takes a drink of his juice--_ what flavour is this? Is this fucking breaskfast punch, what the hell _\--and scoffs. “Thirty minutes feels like ages, suddenly,” Changkyun teases, rolls the can of juice between his hands. 

Kihyun glances over. “Oh?”

“It’s an open offer,” Changkyun shrugs, looks down at his juice. 

Kihyun pulls his phone up and places it over the counter. “I can cancel,” he says, points at the tracker that shows how much closer the Uber is now. 

There’s a sense of anticipation in Changkyun’s stomach, because… well, he’s only done this once or twice. All of those times because Changkyun felt like it, because he was bored and lonely and untouched, not because he wanted it to this degree.

“You can,” Changkyun says, gets off the chair and walks to the other side of Kihyun, much closer than before when he leans against the counter. “I live five minutes away.”

Kihyun looks at his phone and narrows his eyes, finger hovering over the screen. Before Changkyun can say or even think about anything else, though, Kihyun cancels his Uber, pockets his phone and finishes his drink. 

“Alright,” he says, jumping off the stool.

Changkyun smiles at him before reaching for his wallet, stuffed into his pants’ pockets, and puts the money (and a tip) on the counter, finishing his juice and showing Kihyun where he lives.

It’s just sex. ‘Innocent’ might not be the right word for it, but it’s… harmless. It’s just sex.

That’s what Changkyun keeps telling himself. But that train of thought skyrockets through the ceiling minutes later, when Kihyun kisses him desperately, riding him with slow, languid drags, gasps that Changkyun steals from him without even trying to. 

It’s what he tells himself when he grips at Kihyun’s hair, moaning into Kihyun’s mouth. It’s what he tells himself when it happens again, and again, when it leaves Changkyun a panting mess on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It’s… just… sex. Really, really good sex.

And sure, Kihyun’s hair is pink, just like his lips, his cheeks and the leftover eyeshadow on his eyelids, but when he kisses Changkyun again and pulls him on top of him, Changkyun knows that the possessive way Kihyun grabs at him will leave bruises, and Changkyun knows that he will, too. Because yes, Kihyun does taste as sweet as he smells, but Changkyun only kisses, tastes with his tongue and not his teeth, swallows him only when he comes in Changkyun’s mouth, when he licks the sweat off Kihyun’s stomach.

It’s just sex… But it certainly feels like the best sex Changkyun has ever had. 

  


\---

  


It takes Kihyun more than a moment to remember everything that happened last night. He wakes up in a bed that isn’t his with an unusual morning thirst that he’ll need to quench as soon as possible, next to someone whose name he doesn’t remember.

_ Changbin? _

No.

_ Changwon? _

No, that’s a capital city of a district.

Kihyun turns a little on his side and blinks at the boy. Black hair, beautiful face and pretty lips? Yep, it’s the same boy from last night. Which makes Kihyun smile a little to himself.

He lets his eyes run down the boy’s naked torso, his hips, legs tangled in the mess of sheets at the foot of the bed, and then snaps his gaze back up at the boy’s face.

Going home with pretty boys is something Minhyuk does (or did, back in the day). It’s really not Kihyun’s thing. But he’d promised himself he wouldn’t shy away from it, hoped he wouldn’t have to, in case someone showed interest.

_ ‘Sometimes, you need to step out of your comfort zone if you want to achieve certain things,’ _ Minhyuk had said. And that’s how they all ended up at the club, so Kihyun (and Wonho, another hopeless marshmallow) could try his luck.

Everyone was a little bit busy, though, and Kihyun was a little bit nervous, too, so he ended up focusing on having fun instead of looking at people the way he was supposed to.

A bit ‘meh’ that the one person who talked to him happened to be _ that _ guy, the one with no sense of personal space or, hell, manners.

But then this godsent creature sat next to Kihyun and _ flirted _ with him. It would be lying, if Kihyun said he wasn’t masking his nerves with bravado. But somehow, it worked. It worked and it was way better-- _ by a million _\--than what Kihyun had expected.

Unfortunately, really, Kihyun is starting to realize that ‘just sex’ trully isn’t his thing. He’s never really been the type to separate feelings from physical displays of affection. And the more he looks at this boy whose name he can’t even _ fucking _ remember, the more he realizes that he really can’t do it, this, whatever Minhyuk said he had to go out there to do.

It’s something Kihyun would have never known, not unless he’d tried it. And now that he did, despite how amazing it was, he knows that he was right all along. ‘Putting himself out there’ really doesn’t do it for him.

_ It sucks to be a romantic. _

So, even though Kihyun doesn’t even know what to do now; does he leave? Like, quietly? Does he stay? What even--even though he knows he won’t ever regret it--because why would he?--he reaches behind him for his shirt and boxers and _ slowly _ tries to get himself dressed.

If _ Unknown _ wakes up, at least Kihyun won’t be naked.

Where did his pants even _ go, _ though?

Kihyun lifts himself up a little, eyes searching the small room, head turning like a radar as he tries to find them. They have to be in here, right?

Memories resurface, something about pants being the first thing they got rid off--_ hell, who are you, Kihyun?-- _hands stealing into each other the moment they closed the door.

_Nope._ _Pants not here._ So, unless they physically, literally got up and ran off on him with all the shame they felt in his stead, they’re probably still by the front door.

Kihyun hears the boy shift with a sigh, and looks over to see him stretch on the bed, arms up and, well, completely naked, still, as he blinks over at Kihyun with sleepy eyes that look him up and down.

“Oh no,” he says, voice deep with disuse. “You’re dressed.”

Kihyun blinks and--_ what was your name?-- _“Well, I don’t know the protocol. Was I supposed to sneak out? Was I supposed to try to sneak out but fail, fall on the floor and wake you up? Was I supposed to wait dressed? Naked?” Kihyun shrugs. “I opted for the in between. Going and staying? Staying, but dressed.”

The boy sits up, smacks his lips and rubs at his eyes. “You’re not supposed to do anything,” he mumbles, before looking at Kihyun. “You… wanna stay?”

Kihyun leans his head forward just a little and narrows his eyes. “Stay…? For…”

“I don’t know, you said it,” the boy says, smiles a little. His hair is a _ mess _, pointing in every which direction. “You’ve not done this before, have you?”

“Nope,” Kihyun says and huffs a laugh. “Glad you only figured that out now, though.”

“Well, you certainly gave it your all,” the boy laughs softly, gets up and stretches a little again. Kihyun can’t help but stare at, well, everything, especially as the boy walks closer and kisses him, a soft but solid press of lips that doesn’t last very long.

_ Oh boy. _

“That,” Kihyun starts, feels himself blush, “Wasn’t my all, though.” _ Oh god, stop flirting with him! _

The boy laughs, reaches up to move hair off of Kihyun’s forehead. “Is that why you’re staying, then…?”

_ No. Nope. Totally not-- _“Is that why you want me to stay?”

_ You know what, mouth? I fucking give up on you. _

“It’s…” the boy says, dropping his hand, biting at his bottom lip. “Why I’d like if this wasn’t… the last time I saw you...”

Kihyun blinks, heart flip flopping. And why is it flip flopping? Well, because the boy--whose name he still can’t remember--he had amazing sex with just told him he wants to see him again and, maybe, have amazing sex with him again.

“I…” Kihyun starts, clears his throat and looks down for a moment. “Would like that…”

He doesn’t do just sex. But… maybe, if it’s not just sex, he could do this.

The boy smiles--_ dimples _\--with bright eyes and kisses him again. “Great! Because I kind of forgot your name.”

“Oh…” Kihyun blinks and then gapes. “Oh! Shit. Oh no! Me too!” he laughs, and the boy laughs, too, quite a lot. “I’m Kihyun! _ Gosh, _ I’m so glad you forgot, too…”

“Changkyun,” _ Changkyun _ says, still laughing. “Nice to meet you. _ Again _.”

“I knew it started like that!” Kihyun says, snaps his fingers.

“Ah, so I didn’t _ completely _fuck your brains out.”

Kihyun pauses, raises an eyebrow and then leans back--he’s never flirted this much in his life, he’s never really had to, but this is starting to feel like an avalanche, starts small and it just escalates on its way down. “No, but I, apparently, fucked your brains out.”

“Oh, yeah, entirely,” Changkyun nods, face serious. “Didn’t even know what letter it started with. All your fault.”

Kihyun grins and--_ who am I-- _ lets his legs come out from under the blanket and reach up to wrap around Changkyun’s waist, pulling him onto the bed. “Debatable, really… I think it’s _ your _ fault. Or rather… your effect on me.”

Not that Kihyun has never been intense about these things. He’s gotten that before, both as a compliment and as a critique. But he’s definitely never had it escalate to this point. And maybe that _ is _Changkyun’s fault, because he sort of mirrors that or, in a way, is the gasoline propelling the fire.

Changkyun blinks at him, cheeks pink. “I’m…” Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully. “Super fuckable? Is that what I’m hearing right now?”

“Yep,” Kihyun grins, cheeks pink, too, “You taste really nice, as well… And I mean this in a totally objective way? Like, really…”

Changkyun frowns, looking away. “Right… Shit, I forgot about that for a sec--”

“Changkyun!” a voice yells from outside the room, making Kihyun jump a little. 

Changkyun winces. “Fuck, Hyungwon. My, er, roommate,” Changkyun says, getting up from the bed and grabbing at his boxers that he quickly steps into. 

“Whose pants are these?! Have you killed someone?!”

Kihyun startles, eyes wide on the door. _ What…? _

Changkyun laughs nervously. “That’s a joke,” he assures. “Shut up, I’m busy!” Changkyun yells back.

“Busy killing someone?!”

“I’ll fucking kill _ him _\--” Changkyun says and then laughs, hand on his face. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, he’s the worst.”

Kihyun blinks and then tries for a smile, it’s a shy one, though. “Hm, so… Are you like… the mafia? Is that what you do for a living?”

“What? No,” Changkyun says, shakes his head and Kihyun notices he looks a little… frazzled. “I… Ah, shit, I really wasn’t supposed to like you this much...”

Kihyun looks down at his lap, still smiling small, and shrugs. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing… But hey--” he looks up, “If it’s inconvenient, I can leave. Really. Not too late, yet,” he laughs.

Changkyun looks at him, frowning, walks over and ducks down, hands on Kihyun’s face as he kisses him. It’s not short, sweet, or soft and it knocks Kihyun’s breath out of him. When Changkyun pulls away, though, he presses his forehead to Kihyun’s, hands on Kihyun’s arms. 

“It’s…” Changkyun sighs, leans back to look at him. “It’s not inconvenient,” he mumbles, frowns like he’s thinking really hard.

Kihyun blinks as he tries to understand, even though it makes no sense at all. His heart is really loud, though. And he can’t help it when he says, “Kiss me like that again and I’ll believe you…”

Changkyun looks down, squeezing softly at Kihyun’s arms. “I…” _ What on earth is he thinking so hard about? _“Can I get to know you? Can we… go somewhere and I’ll buy you breakfast and you can tell me what you do, what your surname is, what your friends are like…”

Kihyun’s chest fills with warmth and all he can do is nod. Nod and try not to beam. Because, hell, how hard did he have to score, to get the prettiest guy ever to look at him and think that he’s worth spending time with, time of whatever kind, and worth getting to know?

Changkyun smiles, looks up and leans in to kiss Kihyun again, lingers there even as he stands up, and when he talks, his breath is hot on Kihyun’s lips. “You can borrow my clothes, if you want... There’s a shower, too. I just need to go kill my roommate real quick.”

“Oh…” Kihyun breathes, “So you _ do _ kill people on the side…”

“Only my roommate,” Changkyun laughs softly, leaning back. “_ Repeatedly _.”

Kihyun brings his knees up and hugs his legs as he smiles up at Changkyun. “He comes back? Jesus is trembling in his grave.”

Changkyun laughs. “Never equate him with Jesus again, he has a big enough ego as it is.”

“Changkyun! Did you find someone to--”

“Be right back,” Changkyun says and, in a blink, is out the door. “Can you shut up for one second _ oh my god _\--!”

There’s no more screaming, then, but Kihyun can hear them talk, muffled now, and Kihyun can’t make anything out other than the fact that it’s two different voices. 

_ Oh, well… _

Kihyun looks around the room, crosses his legs as he bounces them up and down like butterfly wings and holds onto his feet. Not much can be said about the decor, it’s just simple, almost impersonal. So, Kihyun bounces forward, back, forward and then lets himself fall back.

He should probably go find his phone, wherever that thing is. But he’s also too busy staring at the ceiling, feeling giddy, and wondering if this could be the start of something new.

So far, it feels like static, something that could turn out to be an amazing song if he can manage to tune it the right way. All the waves of conversation they’ve made have a rush of energy, and Kihyun likes that. So, he hopes he can tune it the right way, hopes Changkyun likes him, even if just a little. 

Kihyun can work with just a little.

  


\---

Thank the heavens it’s cloudy. The sun might not kill Changkyun, but it hurts like a bitch, and even if it will heal quickly enough, having his skin burn and boil is the last thing he wants to do this morning.

What he _ wants _to do is get to know Kihyun. Almost desperately so. Quite simply because he’d realised, in his sleepy morning state, when Kihyun had asked if he should stay, that he… wanted him to. 

In a way, it had just been sex, incredible or not. But Changkyun can’t help that feeling, that there could be more to it, if he chased that tight warmth in his chest at Kihyun’s kisses and smiles. The feeling that tells him there’s many more things to learn, things Changkyun finds himself _ wanting _to know. 

Maybe it’s because Changkyun has always been alone. Not entirely, he’s had Hyungwon as practically a brother since they were young, two vampires with nowhere to go, but…

But Changkyun is still glad it’s cloudy, because he doesn’t want to scare Kihyun before he even gets the chance to know him, to… be known. It’s a scary thought, laying himself bare, to hope Kihyun won’t just decide it’s too much, that Changkyun is a monster, and run as fast as he can in the opposite direction, regardless of... This. This feeling they’ve somehow conjured between them with touches that cast spells.

So thank everything it’s cloudy, because now Changkyun can walk outside without worrying, without really needing to take precautions that will make alarms go off in Kihyun’s head. 

“Right!” Changkyun says, jumping off the top stair and onto the pavement. “Breakfast!” _ Something I’ve never had! _ “Where shall we go?”

“Hmmmm,” Kihyun hums as he quickly makes his way down. He’s wearing one of Changkyun’s hoodies, the black one, with a black coat over it. It looks extra big on him, but he makes it fit. And, with the cap, it looks like it was a planned look. “There’s this place in Seogyo-dong? _ The Famous Lamb, _ I’ve been wanting to go there for a while and… we can catch the train there in Sangam-dong, so…”

“Oooh, yeah let’s go, it sounds fancy.” Changkyun has never been to a restaurant. “Is it fancy?”

“Oh! Yeah! Let me--” Kihyun reaches for his phone and then taps at it for a moment before walking closer and turning the screen to Changkyun, “Look! Looks good, right? Look at the coffee!”

Looks like a bunch of food he can’t eat. This was a stupid idea. “Yeah, it looks great,” Changkyun smiles, pokes at Kihyun’s cheek. At least vampires can drink coffee… Kind of.

Kihyun glances up a bit shyly and then down when he huffs a laugh. “They have… English Breakfast. I’m soooo getting that.” He pockets his phone and then turns but pauses to wait for Changkyun to start walking, which he quickly does. “Eggs, bacon, bread… bread! I love bread.”

“See? Already learning so much about you,” Changkyun chuckles. “What’s your favourite food, then?”

Kihyun shoves his hands into the pockets of the black coat and smiles up at the cloudy sky, rain barely a drizzle. It sort of feels like snow, really. “Chicken!” he says, narrows his eyes and then lets the cap protect his face from the snow-like rain.

“Oh? What’s so good about it?” 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. He’s barefaced now, after showering, and Changkyun can see freckles on his nose and cheek, moles on his face. “What kind of question is that?” Kihyun laughs. “Hm… Well, the taste is not too strong? The meat is tender and easy to digest… it’s one of the healthiest meats, too… And… you can eat it in so many different ways! I love fried chicken, especially the spicy one, but all the chicken is welcome.”

“All the chicken is welcome,” Changkyun repeats, smiling brightly before he laughs, shakes his head. “You are adorable, do you know that?”

“Pfft,” Kihyun scrunches his eyes shut even as he smiles. “Aish, now you’re making me blush…”

“Good,” Changkyun says, glancing over. There are so many little freckles. 

It’s great, because all Changkyun needs to do is give Kihyun a simple question and he’ll talk without seemingly expecting much back, and responds enthusiastically to every question Changkyun piles on.

They take the train and make it all the way down to Seogyo-dong. True to the pictures on Kihyun’s phone, _ The Famous Lamb _ looks like a bright little place, big windows all over, big tables, smaller tables, common tables, a counter that takes to the kitchen and a whole table filled with food for self service.

Self service. That’s what Kihyun decides on. 

He picks one of everything, one plate isn’t enough so he gets two, and then takes one of the tables. All Changkyun asks for is a coffee (which Kihyun asks for as well), hoping Kihyun won’t take it too personally when he realizes Changkyun isn’t touching the food.

“Why do I like,” Changkyun says, not asks, really, chin in his hand as he leans on the table, smiling at Kihyun. “That you eat so goddamn much.”

Kihyun puffs one of his cheeks when he shoves all the food to one side, eyes coming up to Changkyun. “Oh… Uhm…” Kihyun seems taken off guard. “Well,” he swallows, winces when he does, and then huffs a laugh. “I’m glad…”

“Didn’t mean to fluster you,” Changkyun says, laughing softly. 

“Oh, no, it’s not that,” Kihyun says, takes one of the small breads he’d picked up and breaks it in half, places the other half back on the plate--it’s like he expects Changkyun to eat it. “Just… Eh, nevermind.”

Changkyun pouts, makes his eyes all big like a puppy. “Just…?”

Kihyun laughs nervously and then bites at the bread before taking a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He munches quietly, eyes on the food, and when he swallows he says, “It’s irrelevant, really, just… I probably look like I don’t care about what people say or think, well, I try not to, at least. But when it’s people I care about or admire in some way or… people whose approval I seek, I sorta… listen, even when I shouldn’t.” Kihyun shrugs. “Got told by someone I cared about that I ate too much and that I was… bleh, so I sort of… stopped eating. Sometimes, just sometimes. I didn’t really _ care. _ Until my friends got noisy and started calling me out in--” Kihyun laughs, “Rather hurtful ways. Can’t blame them, though. I only realized how bad it was when the things they said started to hurt.”

Changkyun can feel a small pain in his chest as he watches Kihyun as he speaks, a crumb of bread by the corner of his mouth and his eyes down. Changkyun reaches over to clean the crumb off and say, softly, “You’re perfect the way you are...”

Kihyun glances up, eyes a little wide in surprise but also sort of vulnerable. He swallows and looks down again with a small smile. “Thanks… I eat fine, now. I don’t skip meals anymore. And two of my friends are crazy about food, one of them about the healthy side of life, too… So, I just exercise with them when I get a little paranoid. It’s nothing serious, though, so--” Kihyun looks up and smiles, gives Changkyun a thumbs up, “No need to worry.”

“Okay,” Changkyun says softly, smiles and drops his hand back to the table. “Because I’m more than happy buying you all the food you want…” Changkyun looks down at his hands. He really… he really should tell him. He shouldn’t be this scared, and yet. He looks up again, smiles. 

Kihyun laughs, lips pursed after plopping a piece of bread into his mouth, and tilts a little to the side. He smiles with his eyes, too, it’s adorable. “I’m paying for this, though. Your share, too.”

Changkyun laughs. “No, you are _ not _, I’m the one who dragged you out here to ask you invasive personal questions.”

Kihyun shrugs, “You bought me a drink, let me spend the night over, let me use your shower and saved me from meeting your verbally abusive housemate. So…”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “He’s not abusive, he’s just rude! And I’m wooing you over here.”

“Hence ‘verbally’,” Kihyun shrugs again.

“So you’re okay with the wooing?” Changkyun winks.

Kihyun blinks up and smiles a little before picking up a cupcake to stare at instead. It’s a teeny tiny cupcake with a colourful frosting on top. “Well, yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s my first attempt,” Changkyun shrugs. “Maybe I’m really bad at it.”

“You’ve… never been on dates before?” Kihyun asks, eyes wide and curious, as he peels the cupcake and takes a bite. Again, Changkyun finds himself watching Kihyun’s mouth, before he looks down, shakes his head.

“Not as such, no,” he says, smiles up a little sheepishly. 

“So, you’ve never dated…?”

Changkyun winces. “Is that bad..?”

“No,” Kihyun says, munches, “Just… Surprising? Then again… one of my friends, Minhyuk, was just like that, too, no strings attached until… Well, until Shownu. And_ now _ they even have a kid together. It’s obnoxiously cute.”

Changkyun chuckles. “There’s that word again.” Changkyun shrugs. “There’s… This thing about me? Makes it difficult to date…” _ Well done, Kyun, you’re warming yourself up. _

Kihyun frowns, lips going pouty as he looks up. “Hm? A thing about you…?” He goes a little pale and Changkyun feels himself swallow nervously. “Do… Do you--” Kihyun swallows. “Uhm,” he leans forward and lowers his voice, “Do you have AIDS? HIV? Because if so then I should--”

“What?” Changkyun laughs in absolute surprise. “No! God, I would have told you that before we _ slept together, _Kihyun.”

“Well, I don’t know!” Kihyun laughs, too, doesn’t lean back and just keeps staring at Changkyun. “Some people are douchey like that.”

“Yeah, probably, I--” Changkyun laughs again, shakes his head as he looks down. “So, you wouldn’t date me if I did have it?”

Kihyun blinks and leans back. “Hm…” He shrugs and looks at his cupcake, takes another bite, “I kinda like you, so I’d try, see how it goes. It’s not the sort of thing that makes you undateable, it just means… we’d have to be careful--Hypothetically speaking! No--Not like we’re gonna date or anything--I mean! Not that I don’t want to? Just… Y’know.”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh. “Yeah... Don’t worry, what I have--” Changkyun frowns. “It’s not transmittable. Just--what did you say? Inconvenient, I guess.”

Kihyun frowns in amusement. “Okay…”

Changkyun covers his face, leans forward a little and groans, peeking out between his fingers. “What else? Like, what else would be like--’_ Nope, dealbreaker, not going not with this guy again’ _?”

_ You suck at this, Changkyun _.

Kihyun blinks, runs his tongue over his lips, mouth closed. “Hm… Well, assholes are a no-go. Personality wise, of course, not, not literally,” he laughs, looks down.

“Oh, good,” Changkyun laughs. ”Mine quite likes you.”

Kihyun brings a hand up to his face. “Aish, god… Okay. Thanks?” He laughs, face a little pink. “Hm… Yeah, well… What was I saying?”

“You were going to tell me why I would, hypothetically, be undateable. Riveting stuff.”

“Oh, uhm… _ Well, _ manners. I like manners. Nothing out of the ordinary but… Greeting people, holding the door for someone if you’re ahead, asking things every now and then and not just assuming--”

Changkyun nods, smiles. “I asked permission before I touched your butt, yes...”

“True,” Kihyun laughs. “I like to talk, to resolve issues instead of just sulking and sleeping on it. Not a fan of unnecessary drama. And… someone who treats other people badly? That kind of thing… Unless they deserve it, of course. But even then, I just sorta like to ignore people, if they’re assholes.” He shrugs. “I like people with a sense of humor. People who make me laugh… And I hate people who complain but do nothing to change their position, change what they’re complaining about. Hm… That’s all, I suppose? I’m not all that picky with people, really. Respect and communication is key, that’s all.”

Changkyun feels a sort of weight fall off his shoulders, and it’s much easier to breathe when he takes a deep breath, but… 

“Okay,” he says, smiles again. “Then…” Changkyun frowns, looks up, steels himself and says, “I’m a vampire.”

  


\---

Kihyun pauses. His body pauses. His brain pauses. He’s not even sure his heart is beating. He just pauses for a second and then blinks.

There’s a rush of adrenaline that surges forward. It’s propelled by curiosity, skepticism, maybe an unavoidable fear of the unknown. All in all, it makes Kihyun lean back, slowly, shoulders slumping.

“A… vampire?” he asks, tastes the hesitant question in his mouth.

_ A vampire… _ He’s read about them before. Vampires aren’t all that hidden nowadays. Hell, Kihyun even learnt about them in school, back in the day, when very little was known compared to today. But he’s never met one, because they’re rare. Very, very rare.

“You’re shitting me,” Kihyun scoffs, points up, “Vampires get sunburnt real bad if they walk around in the middle of the day. You’d be a puddle on the floor by now.”

Changkyun smiles down at his lap, amused. “It’s cloudy, Kihyun.”

“Yes, and? It’s still daylight.”

Changkyun sighs. “Kihyun, please, I’m not shitting you… And I can handle cloudy daylight, quite easily, actually. Some are more sensitive than others and I’m just lucky…”

Kihyun frowns. Then frowns some more. _ What even… No way. _ No way, right? Is Changkyun trying to look cool now? Like, some supernatural kind of romance? _ Hell. _

“Prove it,” Kihyun says, eyes narrowing.

Changkyun’s eyes flick up, eyebrows pulling together in a frown before he looks away. “So you can scream and run away? No thanks…”

“Scream? Please…” Kihyun scoffs, searches Changkyun’s profile for a moment. “Hypothetically speaking, if you were in fact a vampire… Would you hurt me? You haven’t yet. But… would you?”

Changkyun looks at him, eyes a little wide. “Of course not… I mean, not intentionally, obviously,” Changkyun says, looking a little distressed. “Not--” he frowns. “Not even unintentionally, if I can help it.”

Kihyun tongues at the corner of his lips. It’s a bit dangerous, isn’t it? That’s what most people would say. But there’s always something sort of exciting about the dangers in life. And coupled with curiosity and, admittedly, some attraction, Kihyun can’t help what he says next.

“Then prove it. Promise I won’t scream, or run.”

Changkyun seems hesitant, glancing around before he leans forward, “I can’t bring my fangs out without, like…” He makes a weird face. “Ugh…”

“Here,” Kihyun says, brings one finger up and pokes at Changkyun’s lips. _ Weird thing to be doing in a cafe but whatever. _

Changkyun’s eyes widen a little again, he opens his lips to wrap around Kihyun’s finger just as Kihyun feels a sharp, painful stab that pierces his skin and Changkyun frowns like he’s in pain before leaning back, hand to his mouth. “Never do that again…”

Kihyun’s heart is… somewhere in his throat. And his eyes are on the finger that keeps bleeding like someone just opened a dam. He blinks some more and then withdraws his hand, the pain numbing into… _ something. _ He can feel it pounding, but it’s beginning to hurt less and less.

Until it doesn’t hurt at all.

“You’re… a vampire,” Kihyun mumbles. Changkyun didn’t even really _ bite _ him, and his skin simply decided to split in half and bleed out. Kihyun doesn’t know what to do with this information but… “That’s so cool…” He flinches, looks up and blindly wraps his finger in his napkin, “I mean! Don’t be offended, please, but it’s like… different? So… Er…”

Changkyun keeps his hand over his mouth, looking at Kihyun, confused. “You’re not scared of me?”

“Huh…” Kihyun blinks. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little bit scared? But it’s mostly because, wow, a vampire. I know almost nothing about vampires… Just--” Kihyun knows he’s rambling with wide eyes but he doesn’t really care. “Just sort of in a I-don’t-know-what-to-expect way? Wow… my brain is still catching up… You _ are _a…” he lowers his voice, “Vampire… What the fuck.”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh, lowering his hand that actually shakes a little.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, suddenly worried. This shift of emotions is going to give him whiplash.

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, nodding, eyes still down. “I just--you taste _ really _good, it’s kinda fucking me up…”

"Oh…" Kihyun blinks. _ Why do I feel proud…? _ "Is it… hard for you to control it?

Changkyun visibly swallows before clearing his throat. “No..? I’ve had a lot of practise? I…” Changkyun winces before he laughs. “I’ve just never tasted blood that wasn’t entirely tainted with fear.”

_ Oh. _

"How often do you need to…? Do you, like, _ hunt _ them? Er… us..."

Changkyun looks at Kihyun like he can’t believe he’s having this conversation. “About… once a month? It’s supposed to be more, but--” Changkyun shrugs. “I don’t like it. And I only ever go for the assholes.”

"I'm going on a smart hunch and assume you meant the people and not literal assholes…"

Changkyun actually giggles a little. “The--The people. That guy that touched your ass? Yeah, he won’t be doing anything like that again.” Changkyun’s eyes widen, then. “I didn’t kill him!”

Kihyun smiles a little. Everything feels surreal and… _ so fucking cool. _"So… was I food or…?"

Changkyun seems to go pale, blinking as he shakes his head. “No, I just… really wanted to talk to you…”

"And it just so happens that I taste really good?" Kihyun teases. _ Hell. _ His mother would slap him right now and say 'you should be running'.

Changkyun looks away with a blush, a hand scratching behind his neck. “Knew that even before I bit you…” He laughs, still sounds so very nervous. “Is that weird..?”

Is it? Kihyun thinks about it. Maybe he could take it personally, get a little hurt. But how is this any different from looking at someone, thinking they're hot and wanting to have sex with them?

"Do you…" Kihyun licks his lips. "Like me, though? Taste and scent aside… Do you like me? Even if just a little bit?"

Changkyun’s shoulders slump, lips pouting. “Why do you think I’m so nervous,” he says, smiling soft. “It’s why… your opinion matters to me. It’s why I’m still a little scared that you’ll run away...”

It's why Changkyun asked for juice last night. It's why he hasn't eaten anything yet. It's why he's only sipping at that coffee.

It's why Kihyun is filled with curiosity, even though the tiny voice at the back of his head keeps yelling '_ apex predator, run _' at him.

It just so happens that Kihyun likes Changkyun, too. Maybe more than a little bit.

Kihyun looks down at his finger, napkin bloody. The wound has closed and is now just a red scar that seems to be turning white.

He's read that it's part of the venom, it doesn't turn other people into vampires but it numbs the pain, makes the blood run freely and then makes the wound heal fast. Stupid fast.

"Do you want to bite me?" Kihyun asks. "Or rather… does your body want you to?"

Changkyun nods, looking guilty. “I won’t, though, don’t worry…”

"Would you be able to stop? Even after just a bit?"

Changkyun frowns, mouth opening and closing a little. “Why does it sound like you want me to bite you…”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. "Just answer me…"

Changkyun bites at his own lip, before slowly nodding. “Like I said, I could never hurt you…”

"Then," Kihyun chirps, smiles at Changkyun, "We're fine. And if you… ever want to? I really don't mind. Just don't drink all of it. It's kinda my life source and I need it to live my day by day."

Changkyun blinks at him, before laughing, incredulous. “I--You can’t be serious. Do you have a vampire kink that I don’t know about?”

Kihyun frowns. "What? No. But… I'm kinda curious? And if my finger is anything to go by then it's not that bad. Besides, maybe if you nibble every now and then, you'll feel less thirsty when we're together. The forbidden fruit is always the most wanted, after all."

Changkyun just keeps looking at Kihyun like he sprouted wings or something, before he stands up, leans over the small table and kisses Kihyun on the lips, his head pushing the cap up a little. 

It's nothing close to soft, just… steady, hard, like he’s worried Kihyun might disappear.

It makes Kihyun's heart jump and flutter. He's feeling all sorts of things this fine rainy morning but the fluttering seems to be a constant. 

_ I'm on a date with a vampire! _

_ I'm kissing a vampire!!! _

_ I had amazing sex with a vampire!!!!!! _

If Minhyuk ever finds out, he'll flip.

"I'm," Kihyun starts the moment Changkyun leans back, "Am going to ask you a hundred questions, and you're gonna have to endure… and persevere."

“Happily,” Changkyun says, face red when he sits back down. 

Kihyun grins all giddy and happy. "You just kissed me in a cafe full of people… You can't take it back now."

“What makes you think I want to take it back?”

"Just making sure. Wanna take it to my place, though?"

Changkyun goes even redder. “Happily…”

'Happily'... hopefully, that will define everything else, too, when it comes to them.

  


\---

  


It does. Not everything, nothing is ever just one thing, but the majority of it? It’s happy. 

They’re happy. 

What’s that word again?

_ Obnoxiously _happy, that’s it. 

It makes Hyungwon roll his eyes constantly, it’s _ great _ . ‘ _ It’s been months!’ _ he’ll say. ‘ _ Get off the counter! _’ he’ll say. But then Kihyun will bicker with him just for the sake of bickering and Hyungwon shuts up. 

Maybe it's because Kihyun smells really good? And while Changkyun is sort of used to it by now, what with all the proximity, Hyungwon isn't. 

Or maybe Kihyun is just powerful enough to shut Hyungwon up.

In any case, they spend most of their time at Kihyun’s place, now with the addition of some _ very _thick curtains, and Changkyun is just…

Infatuation is the wrong word. Infatuation is part of it, but not everything. There’s intimacy; a sort of vulnerability that catches Changkyun completely off guard, with how he wants to tell Kihyun _ everything _. Those things he hates about himself? Kihyun hugs him so close he feels he might even like them. They don’t always see eye to eye on everything, but they don’t have to, because they understand each other, and are more similar than they are different, when it comes to the things that matter. 

They talk for hours, but they also kiss for hours. They fuck, but they shower together, too, afterwards, and have made love more times than Changkyun can count. 

Kihyun humors him with the little things, explaining to him how food tastes in the most inventive of ways, ways that make Changkyun laugh. And god, do they laugh a lot. At themselves, with each other, at silly videos on Kihyun’s phone in the early morning hours, at Hoseok’s face when Changkyun tells Kihyun’s friends what he is. 

And sometimes? Sometimes Kihyun shoves his finger into Changkyun's mouth and says, "Shut up, you're grumbling."

Today, though, Kihyun presses his thumb against Changkyun's lips and as Changkyun wraps them around it, Kihyun says, "I love you."

That? That’s new. Not the love itself, Changkyun has felt it for probably far too long, too scared to say it too early, still with that nagging, small insecurity at the back of his head that one day Kihyun will realise he’s dating a vampire and do the smart thing and run.

Changkyun takes Kihyun’s hand, moves his thumb out of his mouth as he processes the words. 

“You have a very odd way of showing it,” Changkyun teases, voice softer than he’d like, heart loud in his chest. Yes, he does have one of those. It just doesn’t work like a human’s, but it beats just as loud.

"You're fidgety, and it always calms you down, this," Kihyun wiggles his finger. "Still, just thought you should know."

Changkyun easily picks Kihyun up by the hips, sits him on his lap, and smiles, “I love you, too…”

Kihyun smiles and leans in to kiss Changkyun's nose. "That makes me happy…"

Changkyun laughs. “Congrats, you’re officially a teenage trope.”

Kihyun laughs and nuzzles in. "Shhhh. Why are you fidgety, though? Is everything okay?"

Changkyun smiles, sheepish. “I’m thirsty,” he says, sways Kihyun from side to side with him.

"Oh…" Kihyun frowns, shoulders slumping. "When was the last time…?"

“Er, two weeks? I mean, I’m fine, my throat is just getting a little dry and you know what you smell like to me.”

"Hm…" Kihyun blinks. And then blinks some more. "Well--" He tilts his head to the side, neck in full display. "Go ahead, then."

For many reasons, Changkyun’s mouth goes dry. And for the first time, even though Kihyun has made this offer many, _ many _times, Changkyun says, “Okay,” and picks Kihyun up, arms wrapping around his waist.

Kihyun seems a little surprised, it's easy to tell. But he doesn't take it back. Doesn't back down. Just smiles reassuringly at Changkyun as he carries him to his bedroom.

“Not scared at all?” Changkyun asks, tone light.

"Why would I be? It's you."

Changkyun smiles, heart stupid loud. “Becaaaaaause,” Changkyun teases, kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. “I’m taking you to my evil lair. Which happens to smell like… is that vanilla?”

"Cocoa, actually," Kihyun giggles. "It's my new body lotion. Even I wanna bite myself."

“It’s terrible,” Changkyun deadpans, dropping them both onto the bed, Changkyun leaning over him. “You’re already so _ damn _irresistible. Tsk…”

Kihyun brings his arms around Changkyun's neck and smiles. "Why does it look and sound like we're about to have sex?"

Changkyun gapes, playful. “We’re not?!”

"Are you going to…" Kihyun licks his lips. "Nom mid sex? Can't imagine what that must taste like to you… like an aphrodisiac? Like,_ hnn hormones…" _

Changkyun laughs, drops his head to Kihyun’s chest before he tilts his head up, kisses at where his sweater dips down. “I wasn’t--” Kiss. “_ Planning on it _\--” Kiss. “Just wanted to kiss--” Which he does. “But now…”

"Ohoh?"

Changkyun laughs against his neck. “You heart rate is faster now, oh my _ god. _”

"Can you blame me?" Kihyun laughs, wraps his legs around Changkyun's waist.

“Maybe--” Changkyun leans back, looks into Kihyun’s eyes with a small smile. “I just… wanna concentrate on not hurting you…”

Kihyun smiles and shrugs small. "Do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Changkyun looks down, grins and ducks in to kiss Kihyun’s lips, distract him while Changkyun undoes Kihyun's belt, pulls down his fly. Careful? Yeah, Changkyun is going to be careful.

“Touch yourself,” Changkyun says against Kihyun’s lips, pulling his pants and underwear down.

Kihyun pauses even though he let Changkyun do all that. And when Changkyun leans back just enough, he finds Kihyun looking at him with red cheeks.

Fortunately, Kihyun has never been the type to hesitate. So, his eyes drop to Changkyun's lips just as he slowly reaches down and wraps a hand around himself, still so very soft. 

Changkyun leans back, eyes down to watch him as he works Kihyun’s pants off entirely. And even though Kihyun is red on the cheeks, he keeps his eyes on Changkyun, moves his hand the way he does it when he touches Changkyun from soft to hard in the mornings, slow, languid but teasingly. 

It makes Changkyun miss it.

Changkyun underdresses himself as he watches Kihyun get harder, watches how Kihyun sighs and tips his head up a little, eyes closing when he goes a little faster. Changkyun leans down, kisses Kihyun’s neck, his lips, touches Kihyun’s sides, his hips, his legs, gives Kihyun a few licks between the movements, and Kihyun falters a little, gasps.

Changkyun recognises the way Kihyun sounds, now. Those little moans, knows what they mean. So he kisses Kihyun’s neck again, speaks against it, “Ready?”

Kihyun bites at his lower lip and nods, squeezes hard around himself.

And that’s when, for the first time, Changkyun actually sinks his teeth into Kihyun, feels Kihyun’s sweet smelling blood fill his mouth. It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, makes his head swim like he’s drunk, makes him moan like Kihyun’s hand is on him instead of himself.

He hears Kihyun gasp but doesn't feel him tense. Instead, Kihyun sort of melts. And when he moves his hand again, Changkyun swears he can taste it, every bit of arousal.

Usually, Changkyun has to be fast, get what he needs and stop, which yes, he will, but now he can take his time, doesn’t suck at all, just lets the blood flow with every loud beat of Kihyun’s heart. He can actually feel his own arousal, feels his dick press against Kihyun’s leg, hips moving in stutters he struggles to control in need of friction.

And then, Kihyun stops for a moment. But before Changkyun can think to stop to ask, he feels Kihyun snatch into his underwear, pulling it down just enough to bring his dick out.

Changkyun feels himself rub against Kihyun. And then Kihyun wraps his hands around the both of them and strokes. It builds fast, like Changkyun is feeling the arousal of both of them, running through his veins. 

With that, he lets go, but doesn’t move his mouth away from Kihyun’s skin, mouthing at the wound until there’s nothing at all, except a small bruise, a hickey, that Changkyun knows will stay.

All Kihyun says, gasps, voice entwined with want, is, "That felt so good…" and Changkyun feels the build snap a little, feels the shiver that rocks his body. 

He lifts his head, crushes their lips together and licks into Kihyun's mouth, a hand in Kihyun's hair as his other hand moves down to them both, takes Kihyun into it and moves him to the rhythm Kihyun sets with his own hand.

"I love you," Kihyun gasps, and Changkyun feels it snap completely, hips stuttering as he moans into Kihyun’s mouth and comes into his hand.

“I love you, too…”

The afters are always sweeter than anything else. But today, they feel and taste sweet. Because the aftertaste in Changkyun's mouth will stay for a while. And maybe, every now and then, he'll be able to experience it again.

"You like watching me," Kihyun teases, still half naked, legs wrapped around one of Changkyun's.

“Apparently,” Changkyun laughs through heavy breaths. “Next time? You’re definitely fucking me while I drink.”

Kihyun giggles a little and then kisses Changyun's cheek. "Definitely a kink, then."

“I--” Changkyun leans back, looks into Kihyun’s eyes. “I really never thought… I would fall like this, that… that anyone would ever trust me this much…”

Kihyun smiles, eyes soft and then shrugs playfully. "I really never thought sex with you could get any better because it was already amazing… and now…"

Changkyun giggles, “This was _ nothing _… Compared to what I’ve got planned… You’ve awoken the beast.”

Kihyun giggles again and wobbles a little. "Need one to match my own, no?"

Changkyun barks a laugh. “Did you just call your dick a ‘beast’?”

Kihyun grins and reaches up to kiss Changkyun's lips. "No. I called all of me a 'beast'."

“Now_ there’s _the man I fell in love with.”

High on humans? Nah. High on Yoo Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill :D  
We love you and the tag is #HighOnHumansAO3 ~


End file.
